


Hobbit Lullaby

by Endaewen



Series: Poems [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hobbits, Poetry, Post-Quest of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: This one's set after the War of the Ring, after the hobbits learned of the dangers in the world, but also that the worst of those dangers had been defeated forever.
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564003





	Hobbit Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to FF.N in 2008.

** Hobbit Lullaby **

Hush, don't worry about the night-time sounds,

The Bounders are doing their rounds.

There's no food, but no need to cry,

in the morning, the grocer will be by.

Each day is a new start,

for a babe, quickly growing up so smart.

Sleep, now's the time to dream of fun,

Tomorrow's games in the spring-time sun.

The danger's passed, your family's safe,

you'll grow up with a good life.

The new things you'll learn, showing us all how.

Sweet dreams for now.

Dream away the starlit night,

until the morning's new dawning light.


End file.
